Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for cutting a substrate, and, more particularly, to a method for cutting a substrate using a laser.
Discussion
Many different types of flat panel displays are utilized, such as, for example, liquid crystal display (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma displays (PDs), field emission displays (FEDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), electrowetting displays (EWDs), and the like. A conventional flat panel display may include a display area to display an image and a pad area including a circuit to supply a driving signal to the display area. Further, a typical flat panel display may use a glass substrate as a base substrate, and, generally, the display area may include two substrates, whereas the pad area may include one substrate.
Typically, a substrate may have a quadrangular shape, such that a corner portion of a pad area of the substrate may have an edge that may be vulnerable to external impact. Damage to the substrate due to the external impact may be reduced by cutting the substrate corner portion of the pad area. Generally, when the substrate is cut, a laser may be utilized. It is noted that when a surface of the substrate is to be cut by radiating the laser onto the substrate, the laser may be intensively radiated onto a first portion of the substrate. In this manner, however, a second portion of the substrate may be affected by an increase in heat due to the laser radiation. As such, the second portion of the substrate may be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.